Poussière d'Amour
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: Imaginez l'Amour...  Imaginez la vie de deux âme-sœurs à travers les âges et les saisons.  Imaginez les cendres qui peuvent renaître en feu.  Et euh...imaginez Naruto et Sasuke dans plusieurs contextes différents...XD


Titre : Poussière d'Amour.

Auteure : Naruless (Bad-Naruko).

Disclaimer: Nos bishos sont les bébés de Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Un recueil de one-shots relatant des séquelles de vie**s** de notre couple préféré. Donc tous les genres...Ce n'est pas fameux. Plutôt léger. Mais j'espère quand-même que vous apprécierez ^^

Couples : NaruxSasuxNaru.

* * *

Chapitre** I**: _Lie to me. ~_

_

* * *

_

_Tant que ses doigts restaient entrelacés aux miens…_

Je me laissais tomber, mou, sur le coté. Faisant remuer le lit un instant où nous étions tous les deux allongés. Je le regardais. Comme toujours, je me gorgeais de son expression après notre jouissance. Il avait l'air si comblé… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas assez doué pour lui montrer aussi bien mes sentiments ? Pourquoi ai-je toujours besoin de mon corps et du sien pour lui transmettre ce que je ressens ? Si j'étais habile... nous n'aurons pas besoin de corps. Mais, justement… Il n'existe pas de vocabulaire plus clair que celui du langage du corps, malgré moi. Malgré nous. Malgré ce que je puisse dire ou les efforts que je ferrai, ce ne sera jamais assez pour décrire à la perfection l'amour désespéré que je ressens pour lui. Ce n'est pas assez palpable… le touché, lui, par contre si.

Je tendis ma main pâle vers son visage, effleurant du bout des doigts sa peau encore en sueur suite à nos ébats. Je la faisais glisser le long de son cou, la sentant frémir sous mon touché.

J'aime le regarder. J'aime aussi quand il me regarde ainsi… Quand il entrouvre ses paupières pour me dévoiler la couleur pure de ses yeux. Pourtant, ce que j'y vois me rend triste.

Il est malheureux.

Je fermais les paupières, mimant n'avoir rien vu, comme un gamin. Son corps s'approcha jusqu'à se coller au mien. J'imaginais qu'il me souriait. Pourtant… Le seul sourire qui me revient sans cesse en image… c'est un faux sourire. Un sourire forcé. _Un sourire Orange._

Ai-je déjà réussi à le rendre heureux une fois dans ma vie ? Je ne sais plus… Son visage souriant d'autre fois…n'est plus que brouillard. Mes souvenirs sont flous.

Je glissais ma main qui se trouvait à son cou vers sa nuque, la maintenant, possessif. En gardant les yeux fermés, je ne verrais que ce que je voudrai…n'est-ce pas… ?

« Es-tu heureux ? » murmurai-je.

Allez…

« Pourquoi tu me poses toujours la même question ? Elle ne va pas changer… » Je sentais ses lèvres frôler les miens.

« Dis-moi… »

« Je le suis. »

Encore…mens-moi encore une fois…

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Sasuke... ça ne va pas ? »

J'ouvrais les yeux pour le garder, dissimulant mes émotions. Et vis cette même lueur en une seconde plus intense.

« Dis-le-moi, Naruto… »

_Mens-moi une dernière fois…_

Presque instinctivement, ma main se porta sur ses yeux afin de lui cachant la vue. Je vis ses lèvres se transformer en une moue avant de former ces mots…

« Je t'aime… »

J'ai choisi la vérité que je voulais croire… Je sais qu'elle ne durera pas.

Il enleva mes mains pour embrasser légèrement les doigts, me regardant toujours…

Je le pris ensuite brusquement dans mes bras. Si seulement cette étreinte pouvait essorer sa peine… Si seulement je pouvais être la lumière pour lui… Si seulement… je pouvais… lui rendre le sourire… _le rendre_...

Je l'aime.

_Il m'avait toujours promis que jamais il ne me lâcherait la main, mais…_

Mon étreinte se desserra un peu.

_Non… c'est ma main qui glisse, pas la sienne… _

Je n'ai plus à quoi m'accrocher. Je n'ai plus de vérité. Plus de rêve. _Je ne t'ai même plus…_

Perdu.

Sa respiration s'apaisa après un moment, alors que nous étions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il s'était endormi. Je me suis alors écarté en le recouvrant mieux…

Pardonne-moi, mon Amour…

_Pardonne-moi d'exister vainement._

* * *

Froid. J'avais froid.

Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent instinctivement et je réalise qu'il n'était plus là.

« Sasuke… ? »

**… ~  
**

La solitude devint progressivement plus glaciale.

* * *

**_NON_, ce n'est pas une Death-fic et _NON_, Naruto et Sasuke sont tous les deux fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est juste un gros malentendu des deux cotés… que je réglerai peut-être un jour quand j'aurai l'état d'âme convenable XD**

**Le titre de ce chapitre se réfère à la chanson des 12 Stones (en version acoustique).**


End file.
